


Sherlollipops - Closet

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Sherlock in a closet with smut ensuing. Do you really need to know more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Closet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dietplainlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/gifts).



> For dietplainlite aka soyeahso. For reasons!

"Sherlock, tell me again why, exactly, we’re hiding in the closet?"

Molly heard him give a great huff, although it was too dark to see much of anything. However she would have bet good money he was rolling his eyes as he answered her. “For a case, Molly. Of course. Why else would I shut us up in a closet?”

"Yes, but we’re at Baker Street," Molly pointed out with what she thought was a great deal of forbearance on her part. She had grave suspicions as to the nature of this so-called ‘case’ Sherlock had dragged her out for. "Not exactly the scene of the crime. Are we going to leap out and surprise Mrs. Hudson or something?"

"No, I doubt very much she’d enjoy us scaring the daylights out of her," he replied with a chuckle. She heard him shift around, the felt the layers of jackets against which she’d been leaning being moved. Sherlock’s questing hand landed on her shoulder, and she stifled a yelp at his touch. "I told you, Molly, it’s for a case. And," he added smoothly, "perhaps somewhat in the nature of an…experiment."

Molly raised her eyebrows at that little revelation. “You’re changing your story, Sherlock,” she chided him. “So what it is it, a case or an experiment?”

"Ah, actually…"

Molly groped in the darkness until her hand landed squarely on Sherlock’s chest. He grunted in surprise as she grabbed the silky fabric of his dress shirt - he’d forgone the jacket this evening - and twisted it, yanking him downward. Of course she misjudged the distance, but after she stopped seeing stars from their foreheads colliding, she was pleased to discover that she hadn’t loosened her grip, and that Sherlock’s face was close enough to hers that she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. “Uh, Molly…”

"Listen to me, Sherlock Holmes," she hissed, giving his shirt another tug for emphasis. "If you’ve lured me here for some unspeakable reason…"

"Unspeakable? What do you mean, unspeakable?" he demanded. Without, she noted gleefully, freeing himself from her grip. "I can speak of my reasons quite eloquently, if you’ll just give me the chance!"

"I’m listening," Molly replied, reaching out with her other hand and grabbing his sleeve, partly to anchor herself and partly to keep him right where she wanted him.

 _Oooh, Molly, that sounds dirty!_ she scolded herself with a grin. But didn’t loosen her fingers.

"I, uh, that is, the reason I asked you over here tonight and then insisted we hide in the closet is…well, it really is for a case. And an experiment," Sherlock said rapidly. If Molly didn’t know any better, she’d say he sounded nervous. "Both, actually; there’s a client who claims she could tell who was in a dark, enclosed space with her by touch and smell, and of course I was skeptical, so I thought that…"

"Sherlock," Molly said firmly. "You do know I’m even better than Mary at telling when you’re fibbing, right?"

“Ah, yes, of course, my mistake, won’t happen again.” 

Wow. Sherlock was babbling. William Sherlock Scott Holmes, master of the bon mot, Lord Mayor of the ironic comment, king of sarcasm, was babbling. Molly savored the moment before finally doing what needed doing; she drew his head down again, grabbed it firmly with both hands, and pressed her lips against his for a long, lingering kiss.

“Sherlock,” she whispered when the kiss ended.

“Yes?” he gasped, his hands clutching her very closely to his body. Excessively closely, as if they were teenagers playing seven minutes in heaven. Although she’d never played that game with such high stakes before…nor with a fully grown man who was softly grinding a rather impressive erection against her.

“Did you get me in this closet so you could snog me? And be honest, you know I’ll now if you’re fibbing,” she added, doing her best to sound stern and uncompromising.

“Um, no,” he replied. She started to pull away in disgust as his prevarication, but he pulled her closer and nibbled at her earlobe before adding in his lowest, most enticing voice: “I got you into this closet so I could shag you, actually. Or is that too forward for a first date?”

“Well,” she replied after he’d finished kissing her breathless again, “if this was our first date then yes, it would be a bit forward. But since this is technically our second or possibly even our third date, then it’s fine. More than fine, actually; I have to say I encourage it.”

Her words came out between sharply panted breaths as he laid a trail of delicate, open-mouthed kisses along her throat and down to her exposed collarbone. The boat-necked pullover she was wearing was extremely easy to remove, as she’d already known and as he quickly discovered. “Second or third date?” he asked as his hands moved down her torso, resting lightly on her breasts before exploring the soft contours of her belly and landing on the waistline of her trousers.

“Well, the day you asked me to solve cases with you,” Molly replied as she, too busied herself with clothing removal. Ooh, he didn’t have any pants on underneath his trousers; she wondered if it was a normal thing for him or just for today, in hopes of exactly the outcome that had occurred? Either way, she decided she didn’t give a fig. “And that time you brought me coffee after you were shot, remember?”

“Of course,” Sherlock mumbled around the nipple he’d just sucked into his mouth. “I just didn’t realize you knew they were dates,” he added, pulling his head away but replacing his mouth with his fingers, squeezing and pinching at both nipples at once.

Molly moaned and grasped his cock in both hands, loving the sound of his grunts and moans of pleasure as she worked him to full hardness. “Of course I knew they were dates,” she gasped out as he pulled her hands away, gliding his length along her dewy core, his hands on her buttocks as he pulled her closer. “I’m not an idiot Sherlock; no matter what you’ve said about me in the past, you’ve never said I was an idiot!”

“No,” he moaned before diving in for another heated kiss. His tongue became occupied with dancing with hers, and it was a bit later before he spoke again. “No, you’re not an idiot. But I am, for saying such terrible, awful things to you. Can you forgive me?”

“This,” Molly gasped as she felt the blunt head of his cock pressing against her slit while he hauled one leg up to give him better access, “this is, ungghh, going a long way to earning that forgiveness!”

They both fell silent as he pressed his heated shaft deep inside her. She knew they should be talking about condoms and birth control, but she also knew he wasn’t exactly doing this on a whim; if it wasn’t safe for him to shag her condom-free, he wouldn’t. Nor would she let him if there was any chance she could get or give an STI to him, or if she didn’t have a five-year implant that had just been checked three days previous during her annual physical. 

That realization gave her pause; had he actually timed this little ‘experiment’ based on the results of her annual exam? Oh, she would have words with him about boundaries when this was over!

But only when it was over. For now, she was too busy reveling in the feel of him deep inside her, of the way his hands held her close, and the way his mouth covered hers with such fervency. She hitched her leg more sturdily around his waist and met him thrust for thrust until both their legs gave out; then she squirmed over him in the darkness as he mumbled about shoes and made space for his lanky form, knees bent, to lie on the closet floor while Molly knelt over him, easing herself down over his body and once again taking him deep, deep inside her.

She came within minutes of assuming their new position, gasping and leaning down over Sherlock as he pistoned himself into her, his hands tight on her hips. He stopped as she writhed and whispered his name, his breathing nearly as ragged as her own. As soon as she recovered and started moving once again, he quickly followed suit, faster and faster until, with a great groan and a muttered flurry of curses, he pumped up and slammed her down onto his cock. She felt him coming, loved the sensation of his seed so warm inside her already overheated body, and collapsed against his chest, panting, sweaty, and thoroughly pleased with both him and herself.

Afterwards, when they returned to their feet and Sherlock had opened the closet door, Molly surveyed the living room of 221B before glancing up at him with a playful smirk. “You will give me room on the bookshelves for my books when I move in, won’t you?”

“You can put any overflow up in John’s old bedroom, Mrs. Hudson won’t mind,” Sherlock replied absently as he tugged on her arm and began half-dragging her toward his own bedroom. “We’ll sort it out in the morning Molly. And yes, your cat can come along, I wouldn’t dream of separating the two of you after all these years. Even if he does hate me,” he added in a grumble as they reached the short hallway leading to his room. He paused in front of the bathroom. “Clean up first, shall we? And then,” he added, leaning down for a quick kiss, “we’ll have fun getting very, very dirty again.”

“Oh yes we shall!” Molly agreed with a grin before entering the door he was holding open for her. “Shall I say it first or shall you?”

He caught her arm and spun her around so that she faced him again, his expression serious. He cupped her face in his hands, gave her a tender kiss, and murmured: “I love you, Molly Hooper. Case closed, experiment successful.”

“I love you too,” she replied, giving him a kiss equally as tender as she wound her arms round his neck. “But remember, that doesn’t mean I plan to spend the next forty years or so cleaning up after you. As long as you keep that in mind, I think we’ll be rather splendid together, Sherlock Holmes!”

His appreciative chuckle followed her as she entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Oh yes, Molly thought contentedly. They would be more than splendid together.

They would be…brilliant.


End file.
